South And East Meets West
by Kazama Mikato
Summary: What would've happened if Miaka and Yui didn't fall into the book of The Four Gods, but in the book of the Journey to the West? What if the star warriors existed there too! And more importantly, WHO IS THE BIGGER PIG BETWEEN MIAKA AND GOKU! Find out!
1. Into the book?

South And East Meets West  
  
Gensomaden Saiyuki/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
What would've happened if Miaka and Yui didn't fall into the book of The Four Gods, but rather in the book of the Journey to the West? And what if the star warriors existed there too?! And more importantly, WHO IS THE BIGGER PIG BETWEEN MIAKA AND GOKU?! Find out!!  
  
"..." Conversation  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Into the Book?  
---Classroom---  
"Oi, Miaka!"  
"E?" The brown haired-girl opened her eyes and blinked. Staring up at her was their teacher Mr. Sakinama. His face had red blotches over it and his nose was bleeding.  
"MS. YUUKI!"  
"Sensei," Miaka said slowly. "why's your face all red?"  
Mr. Sakinama clenched his fists and a vein throbbed on his head. Trying to speak calmly, he spat, "Ms. Yuuki, you just slept in class again and you JUST HIT ME WITH YOUR TABLE!!" Some students started giggling. "AND STOP LAUGHING!"  
"But sensei!" She retalliated. "I was aiming at my onee-chan who was trying to steal my super delicious triple chocolate with mint and strawberries and cream and cherry topped sundae!!"  
"YOU THREW YOUR TABLE AT MY FACE!!" More started laughing.  
"Okay already!" She said, raising her hands in defeat, her face still showing signs of stubborness. "Sheesh!!"  
"OUT!!!" He spat, pointing at the doorway. "AND DON'T FORGET THE BUCKETS!!"  
"Haiii..." She groaned, trudging out the classroom and carrying the buckets to fill with water.  
  
---After School---  
"What were you _thinking_ Miaka! That's the third time this week!" A short blonde haired girl said, looking at her best friend. "And this the week they observe us for our records!! Do you know how hard it is to get into Jonan Highschool?!"  
"Alright already Yui, sheesh!" Miaka said, rolling her eyes as she closed her bag and faced Yui. "I do know how hard it is to get into Jonan, but I couldn't help myself. Actually, I don't know how you can even stand studying history. It's so _boring_."  
"We have a quiz on it tomorrow."  
"Can you come over at my house later?" Miaka said sweetly, sweatdropping.  
"Oh Miaka. Alright, I will."  
"Yes!"  
"But first, I have to return a library book. Come on. And be quiet!"  
"Hai!"  
  
---At the Library---  
"Psst! Hey Yui-"  
"What is it?"  
"Can we leave now? I'm hungry."  
"Argh, jeez Miaka. You're always hungry. There's a vending machine over on the 2nd floor."  
"Okay!" Miaka grinned. She bounded off to the stairway and collided with a person carrying a big load of books and made him fall. "Aaah!! I'm _so_ sorry!!"  
"SHHH!!!"  
'Oh Miaka...' Yui shook her head.  
  
---Vending Machine, 2nd Floor---  
Miaka hummed cheerfully the entire time. She took out a 100 yen coin and was about to insert it into the machine when it slipped. 'Eh? Dang.' She bent down and when she reached the floor she saw something red from the coner of her eye. She looked at the hallway and saw a huge glowing red tail disappear into a room.  
"Miaka!"  
"Eek!" She jumped and looked behind her. "Yui-chan!"  
"What were you doing?" Yui asked her.  
Miaka pointed at the slightly opened door. "I saw a bright red tail go inside that room!"  
"Oh Miaka, don't be silly."  
"But it's true!! Here, I'll show you." She grabbed Yui by the wrist and pulled her to the door.  
"But Miaka, we can't go in here. The sign says 'Restricted Section'."  
"Oh it's alright, we're just going to take a tiny peek anyway." And she pushed the door open and slipped inside, Yui right behind her. "Man it's dark in here." Miaka said. Yui switched on the lights. The room was laden full of books on shelves and nothing more.  
"Hey, look!" Yui exclaimed. They saw a bright red glow surrounding a book and the glow faded. Miaka and Yui went to where the book was and Yui blew across the top of the cover sending dust flying everywhere.  
"What does it say Yui?" Miaka asked, looking over her shoulder. Yui read aloud.  
"Journey to the West" by Watase Yuu and Kazuya Minekura."  
Kazuya Minekura "Open it open it!!" Miaka urged, acting so much like a kid. Yui opened the book and started reading aloud again. "The journey to the west was made by a monkey and his comrades as they save the world from a powerful demon-what the?!"  
Yui and Miaka started to glow and they levitated off the ground. Moments later, they vanished, leaving the book to fall on the floor. The page went suddenly blank and words started to burn themselves unto the page.  


OWARI!

  
  
So? How did you like it? Please send feedback!^^ Otherwise I won't have the inspiration to continue writing this. Well, on to the next chapter!! And don't forget to send me your feedback!! 


	2. Raining Girls

South And East Meets West  
  
Gensomaden Saiyuki/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
What would've happened if Miaka and Yui didn't fall into the book of The Four Gods, but rather in the book of the Journey to the West? And what if the star warriors existed there too?! And more importantly, WHO IS THE BIGGER PIG BETWEEN MIAKA AND GOKU?! Find out!!  
  
"..." Conversation  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Raining Girls  
---In a restaurant somewhere near the west---  
"One-chan!!" A short brown haired boy called out, spitting rice all over. "More pork buns please!!" A guy with shoulder-length red hair smacked him at the back of his head. "Itai!! What didya do that for?!"  
"Hmph. Baka saru! You shouldn't speak to a lady with your mouth full!"  
"I'm not a monkey!! And you have no right to tell me that you horny water demon!!"  
"Eh? So we're back to that eh?!"  
"Oh, so you liked red haired cockroach more?!"  
"Come on you two, stop it." A guy with black hair and half a pair of glasses said, smiling. The two still continued bickering though. The guy beside him had a vein throbbing dangerously at his temple. He had blond hair and attractive amethyst eyes. When he couldn't stand it, he took out his 8-shot revolver and shot at the two.  
"Oi!! Shut up and eat!"  
"But he started it!!" Both of them yelled, trying to strangle each other by the neck. The blond man shot at them again and they let go immediately. People all around them were staring by now though.  
"I'm really very sorry." The man with black hair said. "You can return to eating now." And with that people reluctantly started to return to their own businesses. The blond man stood up and started leaving.  
"Oi, let's go."  
"But!" The brown haired boy started.  
"Goku..." The blond man warned. The brown haired boy sighed.  
"Hai..." With a last look back, Goku trudged out the door. A man with long green hair watched them leave. When they were out the door, he stood up and followed them. Moments later, the man who was sitting on the table beside him was approached by a wistress who handed him a bill.  
"TAMAHOME!!!!!"  
  
---Just outside of Town---  
It was nearing nightfall. The four men(including Goku) walked casually out of the town.  
"Oi," The man with red hair started. "Is it just me or is somebody other than a demon following us."  
"You too huh?" The man with black hair said, stroking the neck of a white dragon in his arms. "But his chi feels pretty strong. Could he be a god?"  
"Don't be silly Hakkai." The blond man said. "We already killed Homura and his followers. The other gods are too scared to even bother with our fate. That is, except for that old hag."  
"Come on now Sanzo." Hakkai sweatdropped. "You're still not mad at her are you?"  
"Well, it is kind of hard to not stay angry at a woman who just laughs while you're getting damaged."  
"Gojyo, not you too!" Hakkai smiled.  
Sanzo smirked. "Not everyone can be like you Hakkai."  
"Going back to the follower," Hakkai interrupted, changing the topic fast before Goku gets involved. "He is human then?"  
"Well, his chi doesn't feel like a god nor a demon's, that's for sure." Sanzo grunted.  
"Maybe he's half demon half human like me!"  
"His hair is green." Goku finally added to the conversation.  
"Eh? And how does the stupid monkey know?" Gojyo said, turning to him. Goku pointed forward.  
"He's there." Gojyo's mouth fell open as Hakkai and Sanzo turned to face a man with long green hair playing with a stone.  
"Nice to finally get some attention here."  
  
---Waterlily pond, Palace in Heaven---  
A woman whose hair was in a messy ponytail sat on the resting arm of a wooden chair. She just gazed intently at the pond as if seeing something interesting. When her eyes widened and relaxed again, she grinned mischievously. "Things are about to get even more interesting from now on..." and with that she stood up and walked away with a mad glint in her eyes, leaving a boy who was staring at nothing sitting on the chair.  
  
---Just Outside of Town---  
"Eh? So who are you? Have you come to challenge us?" Gojyo taunted, his weapon ready. The green haired man's eyes widened innocently, clutching the stone in his hand.  
"What are you talking about?" He saw them look at the rock in his hand and he laughed. "Naw! I'm not gonna attack you! I just wanted to see if you guys needed any help or something. For a fee of course."  
"Well you can get lost." Sanzo replied, his hand already on the trigger. Hakkai stepped in front of him though.  
"Um, sorry. We don't really need any help." The green haired man frowned. "But I guess we could use a guide!" He added cheerfully. The others stared at him and the green haired man brightened.  
"Great!! So where do you need to go?"  
"I don't think he's capable of _helping_ us." Gojyo said, surveying the man. "I mean jeez, he dresses funny. And his weird green hair is too long."  
"Like you're the one to talk." Sanzo muttered. Hakkai sweatdropped.  
"Ano, you wouldn't happen to know where the fastest way to Gyumao's castle is, would you?" Sanzo gave him a warning glance but he acted like he didn't notice. "Er...?"  
"The name's Tamahome at your service." The green haired man made a mock bow. "And yeah, I know how to get there. It's just past Byakko region."  
Just then, they heard screaming coming from somewhere and they hurried to the scene.  
  
---Desert---  
The sky was a perfect blue. The sun was low as it was nearing sunset and clouds were out of sight. Suddenly, a bright red light shone and two girls fell through screaming their lungs off. As the red light vanished, they landed roughly on the ground. Sand technically. Miaka sat up straight and shook her head. "Where are we? Eh? Yui-chaaannn!!!"  
"I'm here baka." Miaka looked down and jumped, causing Yui to flinch. "Yui-chan!! What are you doing there?!"  
"Can you just get off of me?"  
"Ehehe... Sorry Yui." She got off of her and pulled her to her feet. Yui brushed the sand off her uniform and looked around her. All she saw was sand.  
"... Where are we?"  
"Hey girlie." Yui looked behind her and Miaka clutched the back of her jacket. What she saw were horrible looking creatures. They were like men with pointy ears and animal features. To put it simply, they were monsters. Demons even. "What're you two doing here in the middle of the desert alone?"  
"Leave us alone!" Yui yelled.  
"Ho? And what are you going to do? Stop us?" One of them sneered. They surrounded them and all the two girls could do was huddle and await what would happen to them.  
"Oh no you don't!!!" Miaka and Yui looked up and watched in awe as 5 males appeared and fought the creatures. The one with black hair and green eyes went over to where they sat and bent down.  
"Are you alright?" All Yui could do was nod as Miaka stared at them. Hakkai smiled. "That's good." Miaka and Yui looked at each other and thought. 'He's drop dead gorgeous!!'   


OWARI!

  
  
So? How did you like it? Please send feedback!^^ Otherwise I won't have the inspiration to continue writing this. Well, on to the next chapter!! And don't forget to send me your feedback!! 


End file.
